One Who Chases Death
by ASaucyDwarf
Summary: This is the story containing the origins behind Pesmerga and Yuber. Explaining who they were, where they came from, and how they got to be rivals. Enjoy :)


PROLOGUE

He was in a daze. The blood and sweat were leaking into his eyes, blurring his vision. Not to mention the constant stinging both provided him. But still he managed to find the strength within himself to lean on his greatsword and stand up. He gritted through the pain, and despite his knees buckling, met his opponent's gaze.

"Ha, look at you Aladir. Barely conscious, yet still managing to stand up. I must say that I'm impressed. Not many can withstand that kind of blow, but you, dear brother have fully grown to your potential. A fine warrior you have become. Mother would be so proud of her little Aly." A wicked grin sprawled its way over his face.

This is not the person he remembered. Not the boy he once played with, sparred with...grew up with. No, this was something much worse. Was it really even him? Was there even a glimpse of the man he once was? There was no hint of it. And he could feel it in his soul. This creature that stood before him had no resemblance to his former self, and brought forth an aura. A foul aura that corrupted the very ground he walked upon. A truly evil being.

"Well, come now Aly. Strike me. Come forth and have your blows crash against my steel, like water on the shore!"

Although seeming like he was unhurt, Pesmerga noticed Yuber's heavy breathing, and sweat glistening off of his forehead.

And Pesmerga once again threw himself against his rival. Their steel clashed and clanged with an incredible vigor. They exchanged blows, as if they were in a dance. A deadly dance of pure sharp steel. Every motion was carefully calculated, and flowed with such grace. They were both magnificent artists of pure lethality.

It seemed to have lasted hours, but for how long it actually lasted was unknown to both. The pair were exasperated. Huffing and puffing so viciously, and with blood drenched faces, they glared at one another. It was the immovable object meeting the unstoppable force.

"Ha...a draw it seems." Yuber's wicked grin returned to his face as he caught his breath. "I am honestly impressed Aly, I truly am. A fine swordsman, indeed. But you have come so far, only to realize that you cannot defeat me. How does it feel?"

The rising anger in Pesmerga was now at a boiling point. Although he was a master at hiding his emotions, he almost couldn't bear the feelings bubbling inside of him, like a pot about to burst.

"I am not allowing you to escape this time, Yuber. It is time to stop the madness. You fancy yourself immortal, but cannot see your imminent demise. You have succumbed to the darkness! Nothing more than a slave to it!"

"At last, the mute speaks. A slave? Me?" Yuber laughed mockingly, adding to the anger that Pesmerga already felt. "I was once a slave, yes. A slave to an imperfect world. I always craved more. More than what was previously offered me. But now I am the master, Aly. I have acquired what I have always dreamt about. And I am on my mission to finally purify the world of all of it's imperfections. And you could be there with me when it happens. I need you at my side, brother. We could rid the world of foolish beings. And rule together, as a unit! Ultimate power at our fingertips, and it is so close that I can taste it!"

"I will never rule over anyone. We are no better than the rest of the world. You can still be saved, Yuber. You must be reasonable, just let me help..."

"Help? If you will not stand with me, then you are to be wiped out along with the rest of these pitiful creatures who litter the world with their filth."

"You cannot defeat me, even you realize this. How do you plan on wiping me out?"

And with those last words, Yuber's smile widened to a menacing grin. He held up his right hand. "With this." Yuber thrusted his right hand high into the air, and it emitted a beam of dark energy into the atmosphere. It's force was so powerful, Pesmerga was brought to his knees and looked as if he was going to be blown away. He witnessed pebbles, and debris on the ground defying gravity as they lifted into the air. Yuber stood directing the beam with such ease. He was not phased by it's power at all. He then glared down at Pesmerga with pure black eyes. The eyes of a demon. And with apparently no effort at all directed the beam in front of Pesmerga. The beam shattered the ground, and seemed to form a black hole. Fear paralyzed Pesmerga in place. He did not know the thing that stood before him. He no longer had any hope of freeing his companion from the dark. For he had actually become it.

"And now, I banish you into the Void; The World Of Emptiness to suffer eternally."

Pesmerga could do nothing as black, shadowy arms grasped at his legs, and dragged him into the portal.

CHAPTER 1

"Come on, Aly. You can do it. Just reach a little higher."

Aladir tried to stretch his arm just a few more inches. He was now at least ten feet from the ground. He peered down after he swore to himself that he wouldn't. His imagination went wild with visions of tumbling down the trunk of the tree, so vivid that he felt sick to his stomach.

"Aly, don't worry. Look at me, look at me." His older brother's look of reassurance was comforting to see. His words soothed him back into a state of control. "That's it Aly, you're doing great." The words of encouragement enabled Aladir to reach his little arm just far enough to where his brother could grip his hand. And with a hard tug, Aladir was now sitting on a branch that was level with his companion. "You're a great climber, Aly. Let's look at the view!"

Yuber and Aladir then stood on the branch overlooking the view of the town. The light breeze coming from the north was the perfect touch, as it flowed through their hair. Yuber's hair was blonde and long. Aladir's was jet black and kept at shoulder length. The only similarity was that both were straight.

Aly never said much. He was more of a listener than a speaker, thus giving him more of a passive personality, while Yuber was his polar opposite. Bold, and talked first before thinking. They complimented each other so well.

"Well Aly, I believe mother will be calling us for supp-"

In the blink of an eye the branch snapped. Yuber was older, and taller. He was able to grab onto another branch. Aladir was smaller, and tried desperately to latch onto one, but found himself grasping only air. He felt countless twigs and other branches crunching and collapsing under the speed and weight of his fall. Then he hit the grassy floor with a thud.

He then awoke in a familiar place.


End file.
